4 day mission
by SilverRose1022
Summary: lame title i know:momo and toshiro are on a 4 day mission in the world of the living. is their relationship going to bloom or will a certain someone tear them apart. two girls with the same feeling for the same guy. who will win and who will give up.
1. Chapter 1

It's a nice day in the soul society. In the tenth division there is a knock on the door.

"Hello Shiro-chan" said a happy hinamori

"It's hitsugaya taicho to you" replied hitsugaya

"Shiro-chan" whined hinamori

"You are doing this on purpose aren't you?" said hitsugaya with one eyebrow raised

"What's wrong shiro-chan?"

'Matsumoto never does her paper work. All ways drinking sake, and the list goes on and on' Thought toshiro

"Shiro-chan"repeated hinamori

"What is it momo" answered hitsugaya

"I was wondering if you could go to the world of the living with me. There's this hollow that I need to take care of…"asked a worried momo

"Fine am going with you. I don't want you in danger." Said a worried hitsugaya

"Thank you shiro-chan, we leave the day after tomorrow". Said a blushing momo

**LATER THAT DAY**

"taicho I hear that you and momo are going to the world of the living. Is it true?" asked a sake free rangiku

"Yes it's true. This hollow could be dangerous."

"Maybe after the hollow is defeated you guys could spend some alone time… just remember use protection." a giggling rangiku said as she left the room.

"MASUTMOTO!" yelled the youngest taicho

**5th squad**

"So I heard you and captain are going to the world of the living. This is your guy's first trip as a couple!"

"Rangiku-san we are not a couple, but I really want to… I-I mean to defeat the hollow." Said hinamori with a red face

"Heard that, how long you are going to stay there?" asked rangiku

"About 4 day."

"If you make children I call aunt." rangiku said as she shunpo out the door.

"Rangiku-san!" said an even more red face momo

**DAY 1**

After toshiro and momo got there gigai and started to walk around. Hitsugaya is wearing a black, short-sleeved, golf shirt and gray pants. While Hinamori's hair is tied in a ponytail; she's wearing a lavender t-shirt with two tiny butterflies at the bottom, jeans Capri, sneakers and white cardigan.

After walking for hours they still didn't find the hollow they were looking for. This time the sun was about to set.

"Momo come I want to show you something" said hitsugaya

"Okay shiro-chan"said a hinamori

Toshiro took her to the hill where he watches the sunset. Both him and hinamori sit on the edge of the metal bar thing.

"Shiro-chan it's beautiful"

"It bring memories back doesn't it momo"

"It sure does"

_Should I tell him I like him... what should I do?_

'_Just tell him, I think he feels the same way' says tobiume_

_Thank you tobiume_

_**Should I tell her I like her? I am a prodigy why is this so hard**_

'_**Just tell her how you feel. I think she feels the same way' said hyorinmaru**_

_**Thanks hyorinmaru**_

"shiro-chan" said a nervous momo

Toshiro stares at her, which makes her more nervous

"Um... I love you, its okay if you don't love me back. You wo-" but momo was interrupted by his lips on hers. Her eyes slowly closing and returning the kiss back. His arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. but then they hear a beep from there denreishinki (phone). They both stop and chase after the hollow.

both of them think _'damn hollow'_

**Fight with the hollow**

"Snap tobiume!"

After throwing a fire ball at the hollow it still won't give up.

"You shinigami, I will come back for my revenge later. I am not going to die yet!" said the powerful hollow

Then the hollow left, without a trace...

"Let's go back, we need the sleep" said hitsugaya

"Hai"

**Orihime's house**

"I will cook the food it's the least I could do, you are letting us stay here." Said hinamori

"Um..."orihime was thinking of what to do

'_Please let momo cook, I don't want to eat orihime's food, rangiku likes it but I don't thought and prayed' hitsugaya_

"Okay if you need any help just ask. I will finish my homework" said orihime

'_Thank you'_ thought hitsugaya

**After half an hour**

Hitsugaya is getting bored and momo is finishing cooking

Hitsuagaya walks into the kitchen, wraps his arms around hinamori's neck and kisses her on the cheek.

"Shiro-chan you scared me. You're lucky I finish cooking"

"Sorry hinamori, I didn't mean to scare you. Please forgive me" said hitsugaya

"Okay toshiro, let's go dinner is done. All I need to do is to place it on the table"

"Let me give you a forgive me gift, before you leave, "whispered toshiro in momo's ear. Then softly places a kiss on her lips

Orihime takes a peek at the kitchen to find them kissing. And walks back to her room, she then calls rangiku.

"Orihime am guessing the two lover birds did something"

"Yup their in the kitchen kissing"

"Yes I will come and "help" them with the mission. Bye" said a giggling rangiku

_'This will be a mission that I would not let them forget'_ thought rangiku

* * *

><p>Me: thank you for reading the next chapter I will try to get it up as soon as possible.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people. Thank you deaththekidxLiz54 and xxSennaxx. i know i have to work harder, but i am not good with grammar.

* * *

><p>DAY 2<p>

After getting ready to go search for this hollow, they leave orihime's house.

Momo looks around at the stores just like rangiku does. Momo goes over to the store because they have very fabulous clothes, and that she will try some stuff on. Toshiro is just following around getting from store to store. He just wants to kill the hollow and go back over to the soul society.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile rangiku is at orihime's house creating a plan.<strong>

"So the minute they got here their a couple, that was fast. Now they have to go on a date." Said a happy rangiku

"How is that going to work out?" said orihime

"Well from the money I got from the 'when are hitsugaya and hinamori going to date' poll I could just give it momo. Then hinamori is going to take Captain to dinner and I of coarse will be taking picture for the soul society."

"There's a poll for that?"

"Yes there is. There are lots of polls for everything. One is 'when is renji going to win a fight with rukia' Oh and 'is captain kuchiki going to get married again'."

"Wow"

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of karakura town<strong>

Momo and toshiro are just walking through the streets. Just when there about to cross the street...

"TOSHIRO" yelled a voice

Both hitsugaya and hinamori turn around to see two girls. A light brown haired and another one a blacked hair. At the back is ichigo and rukia.

"Kuchiki, kurosaki" said hinamori

"Hitsugaya and hinamori what are you doing here?" asked rukia

"Ichigo who is she?" asked yuzu who was pointing at momo

"Oh yeah I forgot, her name is momo hinamori"

Toshiro is just annoyed and momo is calm about this.

"Am yuzu it's nice to meet you momo" said a cheerful yuzu

"It's nice to meet you too yuzu" said a smiling hinamori

"I know! Come to dinner. That way we will get to know each other better" said yuzu

Momo looks at toshiro hopefully.

"Sure they can come, isn't that right toshiro" said ichigo with a 'you're coming cause I said so' look

Toshiro glares at him

"Sorry but w-"

"We would love to come. Isn't that right toshiro"said a happy momo

Toshiro just sighs and says"Yeah sure whatever"

_'You can never say no to momo can you captain hitsugaya'_ thought rukia. Then rukia notices that they are holding hand and are leaning very close to each other.

"can I speak with you momo." Said rukia to the little peach

"Yes rukia-san"

Ichigo, Karin and toshiro are talking about playing soccer. While yuzu is way ahead of them and rukia is having a girl talk with hinamori.

"Momo I noticed you and hitsugaya are very close today"

"Shiro-chan and I are childhood friend that's why."

"Hinamori, don't lie to me. Looks like you two are dating."

Momo just gives in and tells rukia about her and hitsugaya dating." Its true shiro-chan and I are dating. We started yesterday. But we haven't been on an official date yet."

"Then go on a date" said rukia

"Am too nervous"

"Well I read in a magazine in this world when you are too nervous to go on a date you can double date."

"What's a double date?" asked hinamori

"When two couples go on a date together, it makes it less awkward." answered rukia

"Where am I going to find another couple?"

"Well what if Ichigo and I go with you"

"You too are dating?"

"n-no" said a blushing rukia.

"Then what's that blush on your face. Just tell me rukia" said a smiling little peach.

Rukia and momo stop in front of a music store to see a music video.

'You-ou said "hey

What's your name?"

It took one look and

Now I'm not the same.

Yeah, you said "Hey"

And since that day,

You stole my heart and you're the one to blame

Yeah

And that's why I smile.

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has felt this right

And now

You turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why,

I-I-I, I smi-i-i-ile.'

"Yo rukia, momo come on were leaving you behind" yelled ichigo

"Coming" both girls said

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki clinic (house)<strong>

"Ichigo brought another girl to the house! I must go see!" said isshin

Before he can enter the door he is kicked in the head and goes flying across the hall, ichigo then just slams the door closed.

"so why are you guys here?" asked ichigo

"We are on a mission to kill a hollow. Right now the hollow hasn't shown up."

"Captains right" a voice said from nowhere

Ichigo looks up to see his ceiling light moving. He moves out of the way to let it drop. Then they all see rangiku pop (drop) out.

"Rangiku-san what are you doing here" said a surprised hinamori

"Rangiku what are you doing? you're supposed to do paperwork." yelled hitsugaya

"Well since the hollow wasn't defeated I came here to help." Answered rangiku

"Anyway me and the girls have something to talk about in private. So...leave" said rukia looking at ichigo

"Wait this is my room. You can't tell me what to do midget"

"Strawberry just leave the room NOW!"

"This is MY ROOM"

"How about we just put a barrier in between the room." said momo

"I guess that could work" Rukia and ichigo both said

They put a kido barrier in the middle of the room

Girl's side:

"Okay now since hinamori and captain are dating, you guys have to go on a real date." said rangiku

"We thought about this and since it's their first date. We decided that it's going to be a double date" said rukia

"Who's the other couple?"

"Rukia and ichigo" said momo

"Wow you guys work fast" said a surprised rangiku

"Rangiku not like that, we are going as friends!" yelled rukia

Boy's side:

"What do you think their talking about?" said toshiro

"I don't know"

"It's not good since rangiku is there with them." Said a worried toshiro

* * *

><p><span>Karinyuzu room

Should I tell him I like I know I will ask him to play soccer with me. If he says yes then I will tell him my feelings on the soccer field... what if he says no then I will go to where he always goes... the hill. I will tell him. Toshiro hitsugaya I love you.

* * *

><p>me: well next chap will maybe be still day 2 or 3. will thank you for reading. review :) the song used is smile by Avril lavigene<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own bleach**

* * *

><p><span>Day 3<span>

As hitsugaya and ichigo are getting ready for their date. Hinamori and rukia are at orihime's doing the same. They are going to a festival which is just a short walk away. Of course rangiku still wants rukia and momo to look their best.

"Ichigo where are we supposed to take them?"

"Well I guess we go to the festival that's happening today? So I am guessing your nervous toshiro."

"It's captain hitsugaya to you. It's not that I'm nervous I want everything to go right that's all. Even, I thought you didn't want to go?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Ichigo"_

_"What do you want rukia"_

_"Go on a date with me"_

_If ichigo was drinking something at that time, well he would have done a spit take._

"_W-what?"_

_"Hinamori doesn't want to go alone on her date so she invited me to go."_

_"So?"_

"_I asked you if you wanted to go didn't I?"_

"_I'm not going"_

_"Please"_

_"No"_

_"Fine I will go ask keigo to go then" just as she is about to go out the door._

_"Wait!"_

_"What?"_

_"I'll go on that date of yours" rukia just smiles and go into her closet to read her manga._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at orihime's house<strong>

"What are you going to where rukia"asked hinamori

"Um I brought this dress a while go and I think I will wear that today. Hinamori what are you going to wear?" asked rukia

"Well I brought a dress in the soul society a while back. So I will wear that."

"Hinamori let's put you hair down." Said rangiku

"Rangiku-san why?"

"Hinamori you always have your hair in a bun, it's a good change, you are dating taicho"

"We just began dating. Isn't it a good idea to keep things the same" hinamori said while playing with her fingers.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!"<p>

"What do you want goat face"

"Since you and your friend are going on a date I want both of you guys to have this..."

He hands toshiro and ichigo a ...condom. Both of them start to blush madly. Ichigo then takes the condoms and kicks his dad out of the room.

"Just wanted you guys to be safe, but I also will love grand babies!"

"Let's go toshiro before something else happens."

Hitsugaya just nods and they both leave the house very quickly.

_Meanwhile the girls just finished getting ready_

"Here hinamori you should wear this" said rukia handing her a clip

"It's yours rukia you should wear that hair clip"

"It looks better on you"

"Ichigo's sister let me borrow it but it go with your outfit"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the kurosaki's house<strong>

Karin is in her bed pretending to read a book, her mind is off somewhere else thinking of a certain white haired guy.

_'Why should I care that he and ichi-nii are going on a date. He has a girlfriend now so I shouldn't care right. Then... why does it hurt? It hurts my heart was I really into him... wow I just sound like those girls in yuzu's manga. I should just move on but I can't. I will try to win his heart.'_

She then gets out of gets dress up a little and runs out of the house

"Where are you going Karin? Dinner's almost ready!" shouts yuzu

"Out to um... play, I'll be back"

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime's house<strong>

*knock knock*

Ran-chan gets the door to see them just standing there looking at their ties.

"Ichigo, Taicho you both look handsome."

"Rangiku just bring the girls" said toshiro

"Come in wait here, I will go get them."

"You ready toshiro"

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho to you"

They hear footsteps and see rangiku hands towards the door.

"May I present kuchiki rukia, and hinamori momo."

Both girls come out with the dresses they picked. Ichigos eyes widened when he looks at rukia. While toshiro can't believe that's momo his little peach is wearing a dress, he only seen momo wear her standard shihakusho. But not a dress. Her dress is a peach colored sun dress that had a simple design of flowers and ends at her knees and a peach hair clip in her hair. While rukia's dress is a blue dress and has a simple swirl design at the bottom, the dress ends a little above her knee.

* * *

><p><strong>Date: after walking over to the festival and paying, the group is having trouble deciding on what to play.<strong>

"Ichigo lets go over there I could win that chappy!"

"Shiro-chan I want to play that game. Please"

After a while and the girls win this fight and they both go separate ways.

**Ichigo and rukia**

"Hello girl, would you like to play its only 500 yen."

Rukia runs over to ichigo

"Ichigo its only 500 yen to play"

"No rukia"

"Please"

"Come on man pay for your girlfriend"

"What?"

"Yea ichigo pay for your _GIRLFRIEND_" said rukia

"Fine..."

"Thank you"

"Alright now all you have to do is knock out the three sets of bottles with one ball you have three tries."

'_That midget' thought ichigo_

Ichigo takes a step back and throws the ball full speed ahead. In his first try breaks not falls but breaks all three sets of bottles.

"You got some arm there boy. Now what prize do you want?"

He looks at rukia who is looking at a chappy the rabbit plushy with her big violet eyes

"I'll pick that one" he points to chappy

"Here you go"

"Thank you" said ichigo

**Toshiro and momo**

"Hina...I mean momo where do you want to go?"

"Over there, hurry up shiro-chan" yells hinamori as she's running farther away from him.

"WAIT MOMO!" yelled toshiro _'that's just great I lost momo.'_

BUZZ BUZZ _'a text from... momo. I didn't know she had a phone; maybe rangiku gave it to her_

**Streets near the festival**

Karin's POV

_I better text toshiro so he knows its momo and not me. What was the nickname she called him shiro-something ... oh shiro-chan let's see_

'Shiro-chan meet me at the sunset hill now love momo :).'

_There we go that seems like her. Now all that's left is to get there._

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime's house<strong>

"Hm..."

"Is something wrong rangiku?"

"I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen... with taicho"

"Well just go check to make sure everything is alright."

"Your right! To shake off these bad feelings."

"Yup." _'Hope it's not anything bad' said and thought orihime_

* * *

><p><strong>Text messages<strong>

'Shiro-chan meet me at the sunset hill now love momo :).'

'Alright am run away again okay'

'Alright but hurry hurry, am waiting'

'Alright alright'

As toshiro gets near hinamori's location, rangiku is heading in that same direction but now she is just looking at the ground for her lost earing.

_'Where could you have gone you stupid know what I don't need you...just kidding.'_

Footsteps can be heard down below where the bike road is, it stops right below.

_'Who would be here when the festival is the other way, let's see who it is'_

She looks down to is ichigo's little sister Karin dress up in a more girlish way

_Karin? What is she doing her, plus I like her outfit but she's always dress up more as a tomboy? Humans are confusing, better hid I hear more coming from the other direction_.

Rangiku then goes back to hiding in the bush, as the steps come closer she peeks out a little to see her Taicho coming

_'Why is Taicho here, he's is supposed to be with hinamori'_

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now I will try to update this February check for the next chapter to find out what happened.<p> 


End file.
